Henry Wattles
Henry Wattles was a character who first appeared in the twentieth episode of the first season of . He was a vampire from the tomb under Fell's Church. John Gilbert found him shortly after he escaped the tomb, and supplied him with a place to live and blood bags in return for information on the other Tomb Vampires and their plans after being released, as he was concerned that they would retaliate by attacking town's people. He was also a former friend of the Petrova doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce. Early History 1860s Henry fought for the confederate state during the Civil War alongside Damon Salvatore. Henry was one of the vampires imprisoned in the vampire's tomb in 1864. He had escaped in 2010 after Bonnie and Grams opened it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Damon and Alaric learned that John had an apartment in Grove Hill, Virginia, and suspected that perhaps Alaric's ex-wife, Isobel, was living there. Instead, they found Henry. John was Henry's only friend, and he helped Henry adapt to the modern world, which was still new to him. He was fascinated by cars, computers, and Match.com. He was helping John by keeping tabs on the other vampires from the tomb. He informed Damon and Alaric that the other vampires from the tomb wanted revenge on this town and its founders, but he claimed to have no hard feelings about what had happened to him. When John called him, Damon took his phone, which made Henry suspicious. Henry attacked them, but Alaric killed him before anyone could get hurt. Season Two In Memory Lane, Henry appears again in Katherine's flashbacks - It was in the Founders Ball, and while Katherine was talking to Stefan, the then-young vampire Henry approached her, asking to talk with her alone. When Katherine tried to dismiss him, he said it was urgent. He then told her that he investigated a bunch of recent murder cases, and told her it wasn't vampires. When Katherine told him they have nothing to worry about, Henry told her that the victims were torn apart in ways he never saw before, Katherine understood it was actually werewolves who were behind the murders. Season Seven In Hell Is Other People, Henry is revealed to be an old friend of Damon's from his Civil War days. He appears to Damon in the Phoenix Stone, as part of Damon's own personal hell. They get a mission to gather the deserters of the confederacy, together they try to do it over and over again, but failed each time, and both of them end up dead. Season Eight In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Damon fabricates a subconscious illusion in which he lived and died as a human and, present day, Henry functions as a desk clerk of the Salvatore Boarding House. In his manifestation, he encounters Caroline and Bonnie and tells them that Damon has been dead since the Civil War. Personality He was a calm and friendly vampire who didn't seem to hold a grudge against the Council for imprisoning him and the other vampires in the tomb. He was also curious about the new technology that he was being introduced to. He was honorable and held his end of the bargain as he kept tabs on the tomb vampires for John. Physical Appearance He had a tall stature and an athletic build. He wore dark clothing when he was released from the tomb. He had dark brown eyes and short, messy brown hair. Powers and Abilities Henry possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Henry had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season One *''Blood Brothers'' (Death) Season Two *''Memory Lane'' (Flashback) Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Seven *''Hell Is Other People'' (Flashback) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Hallucination) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Subconscious Hallucination) Name *'Henry' is of Old German origin, and the meaning is "home ruler".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_(given_name) *'Wattles' comes from an unknown origin and the name meaning is also unknown. Trivia *He was the first to talk to Katherine about the mysterious attacks in the town, back in 1864. The attacks were blamed on vampires, but it was revealed that it was actually werewolves who were killing humans. *He never discovered the existence of werewolves. *Maybe he was a sacrificial lamb - a character created just to be killed. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. *He served with Damon in the Civil War. **During that time, he revealed that he had a girlfriend name Olive as he talks to Damon about taking time off for home while on duty. *Julie reveals that Henry referred to Damon as a "Civil War hero" in Blood Brothers, and it would explain their backstory in Hell Is Other People, but it got cut due to length.Entertainment Weekly: Julie blogs about Hell Is Other People episode Gallery Screenshot 734.jpg Screenshot_735.jpg Screenshot_737.jpg Screenshot_738.jpg Screenshot_739.jpg Screenshot_740.jpg Screenshot_741.jpg Screenshot 742.jpg Screenshot_1101.jpg Screenshot_1102.jpg Screenshot_1103.jpg Screenshot_1104.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 7.10 - Hell Is Other People - Promotional Photos.jpg 710-003-Henry.jpg 710-005-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-007-Henry.jpg 710-011-Henry.jpg 710-012-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-013-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-018-Henry.jpg 710-019-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-042-Henry.jpg 710-047-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-049-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-057-Henry.jpg 710-066-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-068-Henry.jpg 710-072-Damon-Henry.jpg 711-023-Henry.jpg 711-034-Henry.jpg 711-046-Damon-Henry.jpg 711-047-Damon-Henry.jpg 711-086-Henry.jpg 810-Henry1.jpg 810-028~Bonnie~Caroline-Henry.png 810-Henry2.jpg 810-Henry3.jpg 810-Henry4.jpg 810-029~Bonnie~Caroline-Henry.png 810-Henry5.jpg 810-Henry7.jpg 810-Henry8.jpg 810-Henry10.jpg 810-Henry11.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased